Novia
by knockturnalley7
Summary: Hermione sufre porque Ron esta con Lavander, que pasará cuando Harry le diga que hacer? SongFic de Hermione&Ron. Sucede durante el Principe Mestizo. Leean y dejen Review!


**Los personajes, lugares, hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y todo lo que se te haga conocido, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Brothers. Todo lo bizarro, fuera de lo normal, nombres extraños o nuevos así como la trama de la historia es obra de su cordial servidora. La canción es propiedad de Avril Lavigne y ARISTA Records y Sony Music.**

**Novia  
**Ron & Hermione  
By:_**Knockturnalley7**_

Era de noche, la luna iluminaba los pasillos a través de las ventanas y era la única luz que emitía la noche. Todo estaba en silencio salvo por los pasos suaves de una persona que se encontraba caminando por los pasillos con la varita alumbrando en alto. Era una muchacha, muy bonita, pelo castaño algo enmarañado, ojos cafés muy expresivos y una tez blanca que hacía un bonito conjunto al ya moldeado cuerpo de la chica. Caminaba rápidamente como si quisiera acabar con eso lo más pronto posible. Al cabo de una hora y de comprobar que efectivamente todos los alumnos estaban en sus camas, decidió volver a su habitación y por fin tratar de descansar.

Había sido una semana muy dura, los maestros se ponían cada vez más estrictos, encargaban mucho trabajo, y se le empezaba a acumular, ella no era así pero sabía muy bien cuál era la causa de que estuviera todo el tiempo ausente, deprimida y que o estaba al lado de sus amigos. Era él y su estupida novia, paseándose por todos lados juntos, besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, y ella que, acaso sus sentimientos no contaban?, pero la situación comenzaba a cansarla. Entró por el hueco del retrato y encontró la Sala Común vacía, por suerte, tomó sus libros y comenzó a adelantar tareas. Trató de concentrarse pero era en vano, cada que leía un párrafo del libro que tenía que leer se acordaba de las horrorosas escenas que había visto a lo largo de la semana.

"_Las maldiciones imperdonables están prohibidas por el Ministerio debido a…"_

-"Deberían de prohibir exhibirse con la gente por los pasillos, eso es lo que deberían de prohibir…"

"… _cualquier uso de estas maldiciones es penada con condena perpetua en Azkaban…"_

-"…También deberían de llevarla a ella, por quebrar mis ilusiones, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona hubiera estado perfecto, pero ella…"

"…_la maldición __**crucciatus**__ fue prohibida al ser usada contra un muggle y dejarlo inconsciente por una semana…"_

-"…una semana completa, pensé que sería más listo y no prolongaría más su noviazgo…"

"…_la maldición __**imperius**__ fue la culpable de que muchos muggles comenzarán a actuar extraño, en contra de sus deseos y así fue como los muggles crearon lo que ellos llaman psiquiátrico…"_

-"…alo mejor ella lo uso con él y lo hace en contra de su voluntad…"

"…_la maldición __**Avada Kedravra**__, es una de las más crueles y fue usada mucho tiempo cuando __**El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado**__ estaba en el poder, no hay cura ni protección existente para esta maldición y solo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición…"_

-"…Harry! Él tiene que ayudarme!! – dijo cerrando el libro de golpe olvidándose de su tarea. Subió a su habitación y se durmió planeando todo.

Al día siguiente esperó a que Harry saliera del aula de pociones y lo llamó para que se acercará.

-Qué pasa Hermione? – pregunto Harry a su amiga preocupado porque toda la clase estuvo ausente.

-Necesito tu ayuda – dijo Hermione desesperada.

-Qué? Para qué? – pregunto Harry.

-Para conquistar a Ron – dijo Hermione.

-Ajá! Por fin lo haz aceptado – dijo Harry sonriente. Hermione se sonrojo un poco.

-Sí, sí, siempre me ha gustado – dijo Hermione – desde segundo – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido – pero por favor necesito que tú me ayudes.

-Claro – dijo Harry.

-Excelente – dijo Hermione – ve esta tarde a la Biblioteca ahí te podré explicar todo.

-Pero, Hermione en la biblioteca no podremos hablar – dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

-Nadie nos molestará – dijo Hermione y puso cara de suplica.

-Esta bien, esta tarde en la biblioteca – dijo Harry y se fue rumbo a la siguiente clase dejando a Hermione sonriendo.

-Ahora si, Hermione, dime de que se trata todo esto? – pregunto Harry a su amiga. Mientras levantaba un libro para que Madame Pince no los viera.

-Es muy simple Harry – dijo Hermione – tienes que convencer a Ron de que deje a Lavander.

-Estas loca? – pregunto Harry – Hermione yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Tienes que hacerlo – dijo Hermione – y preguntarle si la ama de verdad.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar sin necesidad de preguntarle – dijo Harry y Hermione se apachurró un poco – no la ama, solo quiere pasar un rato con ella.

-Como lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione de pronto viendo un poco de esperanza.

-En navidad ella le regalo un collar que decía Amor Mío – dijo Harry haciendo cara de burla y Hermione de asco – y entonces el se puso como loco y dijo que ella estaba loca si creía que se pondría eso.

-Es de mal gusto – dijo Hermione asintiendo y Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

-Lo mismo pensé yo – dijo Harry – y entonces le pregunte si él le había insinuado algo de lo que sentía y me contesto que ellos básicamente nunca hablaban solo…

-Se besan – dijo Hermione terminando por él.

-Sí – dijo Harry – pero no me cambies de tema, eso no lo puedo hacer no quiero pelearme con él de nuevo, ya es demasiado difícil tenerlos a los dos separados.

-Bien – dijo Hermione – entonces dime como puedo hacer para decirle lo que siento.

-Vaya… - dijo Harry – eso es difícil – se rasco la cabeza – ni yo mismo se como decirle lo que siento a una chica.

-Pero tu eres hombre, es más comprensible – dijo Hermione – vamos, Harry ayúdame y te devolveré el favor, lo que tu quieras, si quieres que haga tus tareas, las hago, te paso los exámenes, lo que sea – Harry la miró por un momento, ella sí podría ayudarle.

-De acuerdo – dijo Harry – pero me tendrás que devolver el favor – Hermione asintió sonriente – esto es lo que haremos…

Habían pasado toda la tarde perfeccionando el plan de Harry. Hermione se odió porque a ella no se le ocurriera algo así, tenía que admitir que Harry tenía buenas ideas y no entendía como era que él no podía hacer algo así con la chica que le gustaba. Con ayuda de Harry salió del castillo hacía Hogsmeade a comprar lo que fuera necesario. Regresó con la capa invisible y el mapa del Merodeador y fue rumbó a la Sala Común en donde Harry la esperaba.

-Tienes todo? – pregunto Harry al verla entrar por el hueco del retrato.

-Sí – dijo Hermione – muchas gracias por la capa y el mapa, Harry.

-No hay porque – dijo Harry – ahora solo tenemos que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

-No podrías hacerlo solo tú? – pregunto Hermione sonrojada.

-No, tú me metiste en esto y tú eres la que quiere hacerlo así que te corresponde a ti pedírselo – dijo Harry serio.

-De acuerdo – dijo Hermione – vamos.

Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, con cara de satisfacción comenzaron a arreglar los últimos detalles. Hermione subió a su habitación a preparar todo. Y Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras observaba a su hermosa pelirroja hablar con sus amigas, cuando llego Ron y se sentó a su lado con fastidio.

-Ya no la soporto – dijo Ron.

-A quien? – pregunto Harry distraído.

-A quien? A Lavander a quien más? – dijo Ron molesto.

-Bueno, fue tu culpa envolverte con ella – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

-Lo se – dijo Ron con pesar – y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

-Porque no simplemente la dejas? – Harry se odió por lo que dijo, ya le había dicho a Hermione que no haría tal cosa y allí estaba, haciéndolo.

-Cada que lo insinuó me dice que no puede vivir sin mi – dijo Ron molesto – estoy metido en un gran problema.

-Tú lo has dicho – dijo Harry.

-E hice una estupidez – dijo Ron – me lié con ella por mis estupidos celos hacía Viktor Krum e hice a un lado a Hermione.

-Qué estas tratando de decirme? – dijo Harry contento – te gusta Hermione?

-Vaya! Pensé que eras más listo – dijo Ron colorado – me gusta desde hace tiempo.

-Y porque no dejas a Lavander de una vez y le dices lo que sientes a Hermione? – pregunto Harry confundido.

-Porqué no puedo – dijo Ron – no se como hacerlo.

-Hacer qué? – pregunto Harry perdido – dejar a Lavander o declarártele a Hermione?

-Las dos cosas – dijo Ron.

-Ro-ro – dijo la voz de Lavander entrando por el retrato sonriente y con los brazos abiertos lista para abrazarlo.

-Oh, no, Dios porque a mi? – susurró el pelirrojo y se fue con Lavander dejando a Harry con cara de burla y una nueva idea.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Hermione – pensó Harry y la llamó desde las escalaras, ella rápidamente bajo.

-Qué pasa Harry? – pregunto la castaña.

-Tengo una gran noticia que darte – dijo Harry y le contó lo que había platicado con Ron minutos antes y la cara de la castaña se iluminó.

-Entonces fue por eso que dejo de hablarme y comenzó a salir con ella? – pregunto Hermione incrédula – pero si solo fue un beso y ni siquiera le correspondí – Harry se encogió de hombros – bueno esto facilita las cosas, mira que te parece – y le entregó a Harry un trozo de pergamino con algo que parecía como un poema escrito.

-Esta muy bien – dijo Harry leyéndolo y sonriendo – le va a gustar, vas a ver.

-Eso espero – dijo Hermione sonriente.

Al día siguiente, era 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, todas las parejas de Hogwarts se levantaron con cara de burros en primavera. Todos estaban felices y se veían mimos en todas partes. Sin embargo había una persona que no estaba muy contenta.

-Mira, Ron te compre esto – dijo Lavander dándole una caja de finos chocolates Ron la miró con apreció pero luego la miró a los ojos.

-Escucha, Lavander – dijo Ron – tengo algo que decirte.

-Qué? – pregunto Lavander – no me vas a dar mi regalo? No tuviste tiempo de comprar algo? No me importa solo que estés junto a mí.

-No, Lavander – dijo Ron – no es eso.

-Entonces? – pregunto Lavander confundida.

-No te compre nada porque, esto ya no puede seguir – dijo Ron temiendo la reacción de la chica.

-Es…es una broma, verdad? – pregunto Lavander.

-No – dijo Ron – ya no puedo seguir contigo, porque… porque no te quiero.

-Y me lo dices hasta ahora? – grito Lavander – porque hoy, Ronald, porqué hoy?

-Porque si lo dejaba pasar más tiempo sería peor – dijo Ron.

-Es por Granger, verdad? – pregunto Lavander celosa.

-No, Hermione no tiene nada que ver en esto – dijo Ron – fue una decisión mía, yo mismo la tome y no hay porque culpar a nadie.

-Eres un imbecil, Ronald Weasley – dijo Lavander furiosa y salió de la sala común, Harry que había escuchado todo, sonrió, Hermione tendría éxito.

Al llegar la noche, el Gran Comedor estaba cambiado, en donde se suponía que debería de estar la mesa de los maestros había un gran escenario adornado de luces rojas y rosas, con pétalos de rosas por el piso y querubines volando por encima.

-Pero que es esto? – pregunto Ron al entrar junto con Harry.

-Tal vez una sorpresa – dijo Harry sonriendo – tal vez las Brujas de Macbeth vengan como regalo de Dumbledore.

-Y porque nadie lo sabía? – pregunto Ron.

-Te suena que sea una sorpresa? – dijo la voz de Ginny parándose a un lado de su hermano y haciendo que Harry sonriera como tonto.

-Tú lo sabías? – pregunto Ron a su hermana.

-Puede – contesto Ginny y le guiño un ojo a Harry al pasar a su lado y sentarse con sus amigas, Ron y Harry hicieron lo mismo. Al terminar de cenar la voz de Dumbledore resonó en el comedor.

-Ahora es momento de presentarles a la sorpresa de esta noche – dijo Dumbledore – no hay regalo más hermoso que el declarar el amor que sentimos por el otro – todos se miraron confundidos – démosle una calurosa bienvenida a su compañera, Hermione Granger.

Hermione salió por un lado del escenario vestida con una minifalda azul de tablones y una blusa blanca adornada con collares de colores que colgaban de su cuello, el pelo lo llevaba completamente lacio y peinado con un poco de crepé en la parte de enfrente y con unos zapatos de tacón azules muy altos. Comenzó a tocar las notas de una canción al mismo tiempo que tomaba un micrófono y comenzaba a cantar.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! **__**Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

La canción era pegajosa y pronto todos comenzaron a prenderse y a disfrutar de la música, Ron miraba al escenario confundido, Hermione se veía hermosa y Harry reía de la cara de tonto que ponía su amigo.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! **__**Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Hermione cantaba con una voz alegre y traviesa y comenzó a perder la timidez cuando miró a Ron y lo señaló. Al decir la última parte.

_**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive**_

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro del escenario cantando a todo el público pero sabía y esperaba que Ron hubiera captado el mensaje de que esa canción era solamente dedicada a él. Lo que decía la canción era cierto, para ella él era lo mejor y el más guapo, tal vez no inteligente pero eso a ella no le importaba, pensaba todo el día en el, consiente e inconscientemente, recordaba sus peleas o cualquier cosa linda que había dicho en el pasado.

_**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

Ron estaba como hipnotizado, la letra de la canción hablaba perfectamente de lo que ella sentía y lo que él creía que era un secreto sobre sus sentimientos también era cierto, Hermione sabía perfectamente como hacer para que el chico se sintiera como en el cielo, bastaba con una mirada o con una sonrisa para sentirse así, y ella tenía razón bajo esa imagen de niña genio y ratón de biblioteca se escondía una hermosa chica y ahora arreglada de esa forma se veía preciosa.

_**She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

Hermione hizo una seña con el dedo alrededor de su cabeza para simular como que la chica de la que habla estaba algo loca y era un poco rara, y ella ahora sabía que Ron, en un intento desesperado por hacerle daño y olvidarse de ella se había liado con ella sin pensar antes las cosas. Todos decían desde hace un tiempo que deberían de terminar juntos y dejar de pelear y admitir su amor.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! **__**Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Lavander miraba furiosa al escenario y vio con gran tristeza que Ron miraba a la chica con aturdimiento y una cara de tonto que no podía con ella, se sintió muy mal porque Ron solo la había usado e ilusionado, no se lo merecía, decidió seguir escuchando la canción para ver que más tenía que decir Hermione.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! **__**Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Hermione señaló a Ron y sonrió seductoramente mientras los demás alumnos bailaban al ritmo de la canción, era una letra algo tonta, pero el ritmo era pegajoso y divertido, vaya, que hasta los de Slytherin se divertían con lo que cantaba Hermione.

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again**_

Hermione hizo cara de que ella no podía hacer nada por remediar ese hecho y Ron sonrió era verdad, aún estando con Lavander pensaba todo el tiempo en la castaña, cuando besaba a Lavander se imaginaba que era Hermione la que lo hacía y entonces la situación dejaba de ser desagradable para él.

_**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)**_

Hermione hizo con el dedo una seña de que quería que el pelirrojo estuviera ahí con ella y Harry lo animo para que subiera al escenario, Ron se negó un poco y protesto pero con ayuda de Ginny lograron convencerlo. Al estar arriba a un lado de Hermione está se acerco al pelirrojo y todos vieron que aún con los grandes tacones Ron seguía siento muy alto pero llegaba a la altura perfecta para un beso. Hermione comenzó a cantarle de cerca poniendo una mano en su pecho.

**'_Cause_**_**, she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

Se alejo un poco de él dando unos saltos en forma de baile para después caminar hacía él dejando a Ron con una cara de idiota más de la que ya tenía al verla vestida así.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! **__**Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

Se acercó de nuevo señalándolo y cantándole lo que ella pensaba y quería, Ron la miraba divertido, nunca se imagino a Hermione haciéndola de niña inocente pero a la vez jugando sucio.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
Now it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Ron la miraba a los ojos, era cierto lo que decía Hermione? En verdad esperaba que él dejara a Lavander para que ella pudiera estar con él, en verdad lo quería?

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
**__**She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!**_

Golpe bajo para Lavander, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no podía culparla, Ron siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione y ella en el fondo esperaba que se olvidara de ella y fuera feliz a su lado, pero tal parece que se equivoco, se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta porque todos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Hermione volvió a repetir la última estrofa y siguió cantando.

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
Now it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

Repitió el coro una vez más y termino con una nota divertida.

_**Hey! Hey!**_

Todos aplaudieron cuando la canción termino y Ron la miro fijamente y Hermione también lo hacía, pronto se hizo silenció en el Comedor esperando que alguno de los dos hablara.

-Es…cierto todo lo que dices? – pregunto Ron después de unos minutos de incomodo silenció.

-Desde el fondo de mi corazón – dijo Hermione. Todos movían la cabeza de un lado a otro esperando que hablaran.

-Entonces… quisieras ser mi novia? – pregunto Ron algo acalorado y rojo porque lo estaba diciendo frente a todos.

-Y Lavander? – pregunto Hermione.

-Ya no estoy con ella – dijo Ron y todos hicieron changuitos para que Hermione aceptara la propuesta – que dices? – Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Claro que sí – dijo Hermione besándolo frente a todos mientras el Gran Salón rompía en aplausos y silbidos, y unos cuantos gritaban "ya era hora!!". Harry aplaudió feliz por sus amigos, por fin se decidieron, miró de reojo a Ginny que también sonreía y aplaudía junto con sus amigas. "ahora tendrás que cumplir tu promesa, Hermione" pensó Harry sintiendo una alegría infinita. Hermione se separó de Ron y lo miró sonriente mientras bajaban del escenario, el destino quiso que estuvieran juntos y el destino será el que decida como terminarían.

**FIN**

* * *

**Me lleva la que me trajo!!!! Ya había traducido toda la canción y esta pagina se trabo y no se guardo :.**

**Ya no la traducire, así que perdón, es que ya les había escrito un chorro y se borró todo, pero bueno aver que se puede rescatar:**

**Es mi primer song-fic de Hermione y Ron, estaba pensando:**_ "Demonios, faltan solo 19 días para saber el final, y que les pasará a ellos?"_** entonces hice este fanfic hace unos minutos, para que no se pierda esa ilusión que todos tenemos que terminen juntos, y solo al leer el último libro sabremos con que con sorprenderá Jo esta vez, primero fue Cedric, después Sirius y luego Dumbledore, ahora quien sigue?**

**La canción es de Avril Lavigne, me gustan sus rolas, el ritmo, más no la letra pero se acomoda facilmente a las historias, de hecho ya tengo en mente otra, jejej**

**Espero que les guste!! Leean mis otras historias, y esten al pendiente de** _Hogwarts, nuestro último año: una locura!!_ **porque ya voy a actualizar y se pone más interesante en los proximos capitulos.**

**Que la fuerza los acompañe y las estrellas iluminen su camino!**

Atte.  
**_Knockturnalley7_**


End file.
